Mingyu Frustasi
by NichanJung
Summary: "Sudah ku katakan aku menggila karenamu. Aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali hari ini. Aku frustasi. Pikiranku kemana-mana" Meanie Fanfic. Romance Fluff. Wonwoo. Mingyu. GyuWon. Seventeen.


By: Nichan_Jung

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Seventeen member

~ M & W ~

" _Hyung_ , lihat Wonwoo _Hyung_ tidak?"

"Entah, aku tidak melihatnya." Jeonghan berlalu begitu saja.

"Jisoo _Hyung_. Tahu dimana Wonwoo _Hyung_?"

"Tidak."

"Channie, Wonwoo _Hyung_ dimana?" Chan hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu pergi.

Mingyu bingung. Beberapa hari ini Wonwoo sering menghilang, hari ini bahkan dia belum bertemu sama sekali dengan lelaki yang dicapnya sebagai kekasih. Wonwoo sudah menghilang dari pertama kali Mingyu membuka matanya. Selain itu para member juga bersikap aneh kepadanya. Terlalu cuek dan tidak peduli.

' _Ada apa ini sebenarnya?'_ Mingyu hanya dapat membatin. Hendak bertanya pada Jihoon yang merupakan teman dekat Wonwoo, tapi ia enggan. Aura tidak bersahabat Soonyoung di samping Jihoon benar-benar kuat. Dan Mingyu juga dapat melihat lirikan tajam mata sipit Jihoon ke arahnya. Mingyu mundur perlahan.

"Agrh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian semua?" Mingyu menjambak rambutnya kasar.

"Oh, Mingyu-ya. Kau kenapa?" Mingyu menoleh ke arah Minghao yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh _Hyung_ , tidak apa-apa _Hyung_. Hehehe." Mingyu cengengesan.

Brakkkkk

Jihoon melempar buku ke dinding di sebelah Soonyoung.

"Tenanglah Jihoonie." Soonyoung mengusap punggung Jihoon dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Jihoon tidak memberontak.

"Jihoon _Hyung_ kenapa?" Tanya Minghao kepada Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahu _Hyung_." Jawab Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka. Seungcheol masuk ke dalam dorm bersama manajer mereka.

" _Hyung_..." Panggil Mingyu. Seungcheol menoleh dan menatap Mingyu seolah berkata _'ada apa?'_

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu kemana Wonwoo _Hyung_? Aku belum melihatnya sepanjang hari ini." Tanya Mingyu langsung.

"Oh, Wonwoo. Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" Mingyu kaget. Nada bicara Seungcheol benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Sinis dan meremehkan.

"Errr, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aneh belum melihatnya sama sekali." Mingyu menjawab seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu melihat kearahnya.

"Hubungi saja ponselnya. Kau kekasihnya, kenapa malah bertanya kepadaku." Seungcheol berlalu. Mingyu tercengang dan semakin bingung.

Sampai sore Wonwoo belum juga kembali. Tidak ada yang mencarinya sama sekali selain Mingyu. Sudah beberapa kali dia menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya itu, tapi nihil. Tidak ada balasan sama sekali.

Mingyu mencemaskan Wonwoo tentu saja. Wonwoo tidak pernah seperti ini kepadanya. Biasanya Wonwoo selalu mengatakan kemanapun ia pergi. Wonwoo juga selalu mengabarinya tentang apapun yang dilakukannya. Wonwoo juga selalu memerhatikan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Mingyu. Intinya Wonwoo itu tidak pernah membuat Mingyu merasakan kecemasan berlebihan seperti ini.

Sudah berulang kali Mingyu mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Sesekali dia keluar kamar, lalu berdiri di beranda, lalu ke dapur. Mingyu menjelajah sekeliling rumah. Hatinya tidak tenang.

Tidak bisa bersabar lagi, Mingyu memilih menelepon ke rumah Wonwoo. Dicobanya beberapa kali sampai telepon itu diangkat.

"Halo."

" _Hyung_... Ini a..."

Tuutt.. tuutt. Tuutt..

"Heh?" Mingyu terbelalak. Tidak pernah terjadi dalam sejarah hidupnya selama mengenal Wonwoo, Wonwoo memutuskan telepon darinya.

"Aaaahhh... Wonwoo _Hyung_ kenapa?" Mingyu tidak bisa tenang. Dicobanya lagi menelepon Wonwoo. Kali ini yang menjawab Ibu Wonwoo.

"Halo, _eomonim_. Ini saya Mingyu." Mingyu berkata dengan sopan.

"Oh Mingyu-ya. Ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Jeon di seberang.

"Emm,,, _Eomonim_ , bisa aku bicara dengan Wonwoo _Hyung_?"

"Wonwoo? Bukannya dia di dorm?" Balas Ibu Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo _Hyung_ tidak ada di dorm _eomonim_. Aku kira dia pulang ke rumah."

"Tidak. Wonwoo tidak pulang. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Mingyu menelan salivanya.

"T-ten-tentu saja kami baik, _eomonim_. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Hehehe. Semua baik-baik saja, _eomonim_." Mingyu terpaksa berbohong. Bisa runyam urusannya jika Ibu Wonwoo sampai tahu Wonwoo menghilan, beliau bisa marah-marah.

"Jaga Wonwoo dengan baik, Kim Mingyu. Atau aku tidak akan pernah merestui kalian." Kecam sang ibu.

"Baik Eomonim. Saya mengerti. Selamat sore _eomonim_." Mingyu menutup teleponnya. Helaan berat nafasnya berhembus kencang.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini sebenarnya." Mingyu menjerit tertahan. Member lain tidak ada yang mencoba menenangkannya. Seolah mereka tidak peduli.

Member seventeen baru saja selesai makan malam minus Wonwoo. Mingyu yang biasanya sangat doyan makan kali ini tidak berselera sama sekali. Dia merasa tidak bisa merasakan apapun dari makanan yang di makannya selain rasa hambar dan terkadang sedikit rasa pahit.

Wonwoo belum pulang, sementara ini sudah jam 9 malam. Mingyu gelisah. Dia mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Jihoon sudah berulang kali memakinya karena merasa terganggu. Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang biasanya ribut kali ini memilih diam dan menatap televisi tanpa gairah. Di balkon ada Jun dan Minghao yang sedang bercakap-cakap serius. Terlihat seperti berdebat tentang sesuatu. Tapi Mingyu tidak ingin peduli. Ada yang lebih mengganggunya.

Mingyu bukannya tidak mencari Wonwoo. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi para _sunbae_ nya di Pledis seperti Raina dan Nana ataupun member Nuest, tapi tidak ada yang tau keberadaan Wonwoo. Sang manajerpun juga bersikap sama. Haruskan Mingyu menghubungi CEO Pledis? Akan ia lalukan jika sampai jam 12 Wonwoo tidak juga kembali.

Mingyu memasuki kamarnya. Dia melangkah menuju tempat tidur sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas meja nakas. _Photobook Love & Letter_. Buku tersebut terbuka persis di bagian fotonya dengan Minghao. Mingyu mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa terbuka seperti ini?" Mingyu menutup buku tersebut. Rasa penasarannya hanya sekilas. Dia kembali melangkah ke arah ranjang, mendudukkan bokong seksinya di atas tempat tidur. Sampai tiba-tiba Mingyu tersentak dan berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Akibatnya kepalanya sampai membentur tampat tidur Wonwoo yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Mereka tidur di ranjang bertingkat.

Tidak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya, Mingyu terburu-buru berlari keluar, bahkan ia melupakan jaket dan tidak mengganti sepatunya. Tujuannya satu, ruang latihan.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang melihat itu hanya mendesas. "Semoga ia bia menyelesaikannya." Ujar jihoon. "Iya, semoga saja. Kasihan Wonwoo." Balas Soonyoung. Mionghao yang baru datang dan mendenganr ucapan mereka hanya terdiam dan menunduk kemudian berlalu menuju ke tempat Jun.

Mingyu berlari sekuat tenaga. Ruang latihan yang berada di gedung yang terpisah dengan dorm seventeen membuat Mingyu harus bergegas. Terpaan angin malam yang dingin meskipun sekarang musim semi, cukup menggerogoti kulit sampai ke dagingnya. Asap tipis menyembur dari mulutnya. Tapi Mingyu terus berlari. Kakinya sudah mati rasa.

Yang ada dikepala Mingyu saat ini adalah menjemput Wonwoo dan membawanya pulang. Sungguh Mingyu tidak mengharapkan yang lain lagi. Ia hanya menginginkan Wonwoo pulang dan bersamanya.

"Aaaaaakkhhh." Mingyu tersandung sebuah batu yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di tengah jalan seperti ini. Suasana jalanan yang mulai sepi membuat suranya terdengar sangat jelas. Lutut Mingyu yang terantuk dengan aspal meninggalkan sedikit luka lecet. Perih. Tapi Mingyu segera bangkit dan kembali berlari meski harus menggigit giginya dengan keras.

Mingyu tiba di gedung Pledis. Beberapa lampu sudah dimatikan. Tapi masih ada yang berada di dalam gedung, selalu seperti itu setiap harinya. Apalagi menjelang comeback, banyak yang latihan sampai pagi. Mingyu membuka pintu utama dengan tergesa. Matanya jelalatan. Tidak terfikirkan untuk menggunakan lift ataupun eskalator. Mingyu berlari menaiki anak tangga, satu persatu.

" _Hyung_..."

Mingyu terjatuh tepat saat pintu ruang latihan berhasil di bukanya. Dia tersimpuh. Luka di lututnya semakin nyeri dan sakit karen benturan kedua dengan lantai ruang latihan. Peluh mengucur dari pelipis, bajunya bahkan sudah basah dengan keringat.

Wonwoo berlari ke arah Mingyu. Ditangkapnya Mingyu yang hampir terjatuh. Wonwoo diam tidak mengucapkan apapun. Mata tajamnya menatap Mingyu semakin tajam, namun ada gurat khawatir di sana. Akan tetapi dalam penglihatan Mngyu, kekhawatiran lebih mendominasi air muka Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_... Aku mencarimu seharian." Mingyu mengatur nafasnya satu persatu.

"Aku mencemaskanmu. Hah hah." Wonwoo tidak berkutik.

"Kenapa kau menghilang _Hyung_?" Mingyu memejamkan matanya, menarik kembali nafasnya.

" _Hyung_.. Ak..." Wonwoo menutup mulut Mingyu dengan tangannya. Mingyu terbelalak menatap Wonwoo. Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Sampai nafas Mingyu kembali normal, Wonwoo tidak berbicara apapun. Tangannya sudah dilepaskan sedari tadi. Mereka sama-sama diam.

Kini Mingyu sudah duduk dengan tegak dan bersandar di dinding. Matanya lurus menatap pantulan sosok Wonwoo di cermin. Sementara Wonwoo mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah kanan, tidak ingin bertatapan dengan Mingyu. Mereka terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit.

"Ayo pulang." Mingyu memecah kesunyian. Tidak ada balasan dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengehela nafas. " _Hyung_ , ayo pulang. Kau belum makan seharian ini kan?" Mingyu mencoba menyentuh pundak Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo sudah menggeser duduknya sebelum tangan Mingyu mengenainya.

"Apakah aku sesalah itu? _Hyung_ , kau kan tahu itu hanya konsep _Hyung_. Aku hanya mengikuti sutradara dan pengarah gaya. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun." Jelas Mingyu. Wonwoo sedikit merubah posisinya, menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Demi Tuhan Jeon Wonwoo. Tidak pernah sedetikpun terlintas di pikiranku untuk bersikap seperti itu kepada siapapun. Jika bukan karena tuntutan pemotretan, aku tidak akan begitu. Ku mohon." Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya pelan-pelan. Mingyu paham, Wonwoo butuh penjelasan lainnya.

" _Hyung_ , percayalah padaku. Itu hanya pekerjaan. Hanya kau kekasihku. Dan hanya kau pula yang benar-benar ingin aku sentuh. Jika aku bisa memilih aku ingin melakukan semua _skinship_ itu dengan mu, bukan dengan Minghao _Hyung_."

Wonwoo menatap tajam Mingyu.

"Kau berubah, Mingyu-ya." Hanya sepenggal kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Wonwoo.

"Tidak! Aku tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Iya, kau." Wonwoo meremang. Mingyu terpaku.

"Kau berubah. Kau seakan menikmati semua _skinship_ mu dengan member lainnya. Dengan Jeonghan _Hyung_ , dengan Soonyoung _Hyung_ , dengan Jihoon, dan sekarang dengan Minghao. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memedulikanku lagi, padahal aku berada di sampingmu."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, _Hyung_." Mingy mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Saat kita berada di Pulau Yeoseodo juga. Kau mengabaikanku. Aku mencoba mengerti, kau sangat sibuk untuk memasak dan mengatur semuanya untuk kami. Aku mencoba mengerti itu."

" _Hyung_ , kumohon." Mingyu meremas rambutnya.

"Lalu saat wawancara album terbaru kita, aku memilihmu untuk satu grup denganku. Tapi kau? Kau tidak, Gyu." Wonwoo histeris. "Kau memilih Minghao. Dan hasilnya? Minghao juga memilihmu!" Bentak Wonwoo.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Wonie." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo mendekat dan langsung ditepis oleh Wonwoo.

"Di _One Fine Day_ kau juga memilih Minghao kan. Kalian mempunyai banyak kesamaan kan? Kalian sama-sama menyukai kebersihan dan kerapian kan? Bahkan ia bisa bekerja di dapur."

"Demi Tuhan berhentilah." Mingyu terpukul melihat Wonwoo-nya seperti ini.

"Aku mencoba menahan dan memaklumi semuanya. Aku pikir semuanya hanyalah sebatas pekerjaan saja. Aku harus mengerti." Mata, hidung dan telinga Wonwoo memerah. "Tapi bahkan saat tidak ada kamerapun kau begitu. Kau lebih peduli kepadanya. Terlebih saat Minghao memotong rambutnya, bukankah dia menjadi sangat tampan sekarang?"

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo seperti ini. Yang sedang berada di depannya seperti bukan Wonwoo yang dikenalnya selama ini.

"Lalu kau perlahan menjauh dari ku. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu dan hal-hal yang kau sukai. Aku bahkan sudah lupa berapa kali kau mengabaikanku." Mingyu menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah menyadari ini. Sejahat itukah dirinya?

"Apakah kau menyu..."

"Tidak! Itu sama sekali tidak benar, Wonwoo!" Mingyu membentaknya. Wonwoo terdiam.

"Kau bahkan membentakku sekarang." Wonwoo bergeser, menjauh. "Awalnya aku tidak terlalu peduli, tapi saat aku mengetahui beberapa Carat terutama Meanie Shipper yang merasa sedih dan kecewa dengan kita, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada mereka. Tidak apa jika hanya menyakitiku, tapi menyakiti Meanie shipper? Aku tidak ingin mereka sakit." Setetes air mata tertangkap penglihatan Mingyu. Cermin itu menunjukkannya meskipun Wonwoo menutupinya dengan sangat baik darinya.

"Kau tahu, bahkan sekarang gyuHao shipper sudah semakin banyak. Bagaimana jika Meanie Shipper menghilang dan hanya ada GyuHao?" Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar. Itu menyakitkan.

Mingyu bangkit dan memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Wonwoo meronta minta dilepaskan, tapi Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf, _Hyung_." Mingyu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Wonwoo yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku melakukan semua itu hanya sebatas untuk pekerjaan. Aku tidak berniat apapun selain itu. Aku hanya mencintai dan menyayangimu, _Hyung_. Hanya kau yang selalu aku inginkan. Bukan yang lain. Tapi aku harus bersikap profesional kan, _Hyung_?" Isakan lolos dari bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ , mengenai Carat dan Meanie Shipper, aku juga mencintai dan menyayangi mereka sama seperti perasaanmu kepada mereka. Mereka adalah kekuatan kita _Hyung_. Aku tidak menyangka ini akan menyakiti mereka. Aku akan minta maaf kepada mereka nanti." Sebuah kecupan diberikan Mingyu pada perpotongan leher Wonwoo.

"Kumohon, maafkanlah aku." Mingyu memberikan kecupan-kecupan lain. Wonwoo bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Kau tidak kasihan kepadaku, _Hyung_?" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau mendiamkanku selama ini. Aku seperti orang gila sepanjang hari ini. Tanyakan saja pada _memberdeul_ , aku bahkan sampai menelepon ke rumahmu." Wonwoo kaget, tidak menyangka akan seperti itu.

" _Hyung_ , lutut dan kakiku berdarah." Rengek Mingyu. Sontak Wonwoo berbalik dan menarik kaki Mingyu.

"Ya Tuhan." Wonwoo menutup mulutnya kala melihat lutut Mingyu yang tidak hanya lecet kecil, tapi juga kotor dan berdarah, terlebih Mingyu hanya memakai celana pendek. Lalu Wonwoo memeriksa sekitar kaki Mingyu dan benar saja, ada beberapa luka kecil juga di sana. Wonwoo menatap wajah Mingyu, lagi-lagi ia tersentak. Wajah Mingyu memerah. Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya. Panas.

"Kau tidak memakai jaket ataupun celana panjang ataupun sepatu. Kau sudah gila _eoh_? Ini malam hari dan sangat dingin." Wonwoo tidak habis pikir, kenapa lelaki di depannya ini sangat bodoh dan melukai dirinya seperti itu.

"Sudah ku katakan aku menggila karenamu. Aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali hari ini. Aku frustasi. Pikiranku kemana-mana." Mingyu menjelaskan seraya tersenyum. Ia tahu Wonwoo-nya sudah kembali. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo sudah memaafkannya.

Wonwoo hendak bangkit saat Mingyu menahan tangannya. "Mau kemana?"

"Hanya mengambil air dan obat merah, tunggulah." Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Setelah kepergian Wonwoo, Mingyu meresapi semua yang terjadi. Dia tidak menyangka kalau hasil pemotretannya dengan Minghao akan membuat Wonwoo meledak seperti ini. Mingyu akui selama ini Wonwoo cukup berhasil mengendalikan rasa cemburu ataupun ketidaksukaannya. Wonwoo selalu menyembunyikan semua untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan menemukan Wonwoo seperti hari ini adalah pengalaman baru bagi Mingyu. Ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi, tanpa sengaja Mingyu sudah membuat Carat terutama Meanie Shipper yang selalu mendukungnya bersama Wonwoo, ikut merasa kecewa dan sedih. Mingyu bertekad ingin meminta maaf kepada mereka semua jika ada kesempatan nanti, mungkin saat _live_ V-app lain kali ia bisa melakukannya.

Wonwoo kembali dengan segelas air hangat yang di ambilnya dari _dispenser_ serta sekotak P3K. Wonwoo membersihkan luka-luka Mingyu dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Beberapa kali Mingyu mereingis kecil menahan perihnya gesekan perban bercampur obat pada lukanya. Tapi melihat Wonwoo yang begitu peduli dan menyayanginya membuat semua rasa sakit dan lelahnya menguar entah kemana. Mingyu bersyukur.

Akhirnya malam itu mereka menginap di studio Jihoon. Malam sudah sangat larut, para member tentu sudah tidur. Wonwoo menghubungi Seungcheol untuk mengabari mereka tidak akan pulang. Dan malam ini baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo sepakat untuk lebih saling memperhatikan dan terbuka. Wonwoo berbaring dalam dekapan Mingyu, tempat terhangat yang pas untuknya. Dan Mingyu tersenyum dalam tidurnya, bersyukur sosok berharganya masih berada dalam pelukannya lagi untuk malam ini.

Keduanya berdoa sebelum merajut mimpi mereka, 'semoga esok menjadi hari yang lebih baik dan menyenangkan', tidak lupa mereka juga mendoakan para pendukungnya di seluruh belahan dunia 'semoga mereka selalu berbahagia dan tidak merasakan kegundahan dan kekecewaan'. Dan keduanya pun terlelap dengan senyuman manis di bibir.

~ END ~

Maafkan aku. Fic ini terlahir akibat kebaperanku dengan GyuHao. Demi apa itu foto-foto Gyuhao yang bertebaran dimana-mana membuatku sangat kecewa dan merasa sesak. Aku sampai menangis karena kesal. Ini berlebihan memang, aku akui. Tapi ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Maafkan aku.

Untuk 17 Foster, semoga ini cukup mewakili rasa kesal dan gundah ini ya. Tapi aku masih kesal dengan Mingyu... :3

Silahkan komentar di Review jika ingin, jika tidak juga ga apa-apalah... bay bay bay

Meanie Shipper forever, hidup Meanieeeeeeee


End file.
